Just You and Me, Always
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: When the sun shines, it will shine out ever clearer
1. Present

_This will be a series of Caskett flics some could be__post/ before ep, maybe AU, future flics ect! But mostly fluff because we all need it after the angst we've been having from Castle! Though it's__finally looking up!__And OMG can Always just come already xD A huge thank you to Jenna for beta'ing!_

* * *

**1. Present**

She should have seen it coming, but it didn't stop her from jumping when a hand attached to a cup of coffee was being placed straight ahead of her.

"Jesus, Castle!" She exclaimed as the writer grinned shamelessly at her as he plopped down on his chair before leering at her.

"Not the religious figure you usually refer to me as."

"Hmm..." She nodded blushing. "You are a creature from hell most of the time." She agreed teasing. "Especially when you scare the crap out of your partner."

"Hey!" He protested. "Is it my fault you are easy to scare? Really Beckett, you're a cop!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She glared at him but still reached for her coffee.

"And you called me god this morning when..."

"Thank you for the _coffee _Castle." Kate stressed glaring at him as he shrugged cockily.

"You're welcome, though I don't think it's fair."

"What don't you think is fair?" She asked leaning back into her chair knowing she wouldn't be finishing her paperwork any time soon.

"That the birthday boy has to get the take away coffee, surely there is some law against it or stating that the birthday boy's stunningly beautiful partner – slash- girlfriend should be getting the coffees, even if it's just for today!"

Kate laughed shaking her head. "Birthday boy?"

"Yep! I even have the badge to prove it." He gestured to the small blue badge exclaiming that phrase which he had discovered in his daughter's birthday card to him pinned to his jacket.

Beckett rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile as she replied dryly. "You know I would _never _have known it was your birthday Castle!"

He smirked, both of them sharing a private smile before he voiced. "I'm just saying I think my birthday present should be _you _getting the coffee"

"Oh?" Kate raised her eyebrows. "So what was that present I gave you this morning then?" She sultry teased as Castle blushed, remembering how she had woken him up that morning.

"That was my _private _birthday present, which I don't mind if you find the urge to repeat later tonight." He winked.

"Dream on birthday boy."

"Oh believe me detective, it's all I'm going to be dreaming off, hell it's all I dream of even when it's _not _my birthday!"

Kate bit her lip before continuing, "So your _public _present is a cup of take away coffee?"

"Yes, and you said I was hard to buy for!"

Kate laughed before sighing dramatically as she swivelled in her chair to open her top desk draw. "I suppose if that's all you want" She retrieved a box which had a bright red bow placed on top it. "You don't want this?" She waved the box amused as his eyes followed the movement. "Alright then!" She turned to put it back in the desk draw.

"No!" Castle exclaimed "I accept!" He went to grab the box but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Are you sure? I can just get you a take away coffee instead!"

"No! Box!" He replied pouting like an eight year old.

She laughed fondly at him as she passed him the gift "Happy Birthday Castle." She watched amused as he ripped open the box's lid to discover eagerly what was inside it."

"An used key?" He asked as he took it out of the box. "Ohh was it a key to Roswell!"

"No." Kate shook her head. "Castle Roswell-"

"_It's my birthday!"_

She sighed smiling sweetly. "It's not a key to Roswell Castle, it's a key that is very much in use today."

"Hmm..." He pretended to think about it before exclaiming "_A key to your apartment!"_

"You've already got one!"

"Oh right..." He realised nodding as she rolled her eyes. "Erm... is it a key to your heart?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"That's like the cheesiest thing ever, who does that?"

Castle shrugged.

"It's not a key to my heart Castle!" She sighed.

"Yeah because that's another key I've got." He grinned happily as she rolled her eyes groaning but couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss him develop.

"Guess again Castle and please try to be serious about it."

"Fine, you have no fun – _even if it is my birthday!"_ He fake glared before giving all of his attention to the key in front of him, Kate watched in amusement and slightly disbelief that he didn't know what it was to.

"Hey bro! Happy Birth-"

"SHH!" Castle intruppted as Kate looked up to see a wounded Esposito.

"He hasn't figured it out yet." She gave as an explanation which cast aside Espositio's kicked puppy look.

"Ahh." Esposito nodded as Ryan looked on in amusement.

"Can't believe you don't know what it is." Ryan smiled.

"_They know!" _Castle pouted looking at Kate. "That is _so _not fair."

Kate rolled her eyes again as Esposito added. "Come on bro, figure it out, we've got a present for you ourselves."

"Really?" Castle's attention diverted for the key briefly at the sound of more presents.

"Yeah, a body has dropped and..."

Castle literally squealed as his turned to Kate, his eyes aflame with excitement.

"IT'S THE KEY TO YOUR SQUAD CAR!"

Kate laughed. "Yes it is Castle."

"So does this mean... I mean..."

Kate nodded. "You can drive my car Castle, _but only for today!" _She stressed

Castle looked chocked up before he whooped with joy and ignoring all the rules they had firmly put in place when they had decided to give 'them a shot' he reached over a placed a firm, loving kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He whispered as he pulled away, stroking her hair back to be behind her ear.

"You're welcome." Kate smiled.

"Also thank you for not telling me off for breaking our... well _your _no PDA while at work rule."

"Why is it just Beckett's rule?" Esposito asked.

"Well it was both of ours but then we were in my office and OW!" He glared at Kate who had stepped on his foot.

"We've got a crime scene to get to Castle."

Castle squealed again and tripped over his own feet and chair in his haste to get up to rush to the lift. "Come on Beckett!" He whined as he was half way through the precinct and she was just getting up.

"I'm coming Castle!" Kate laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed the two forgotten coffees.

"How long do you think it'll be before your regret your birthday gift to your _boyfriend?" _Ryan teased as Castle interrupted.

"Do you think I could use the siren?"

Kate sighed and turned to Ryan, "I already am"

* * *

_Please tell me what you thought (no flames though) and if there is any prompts you would like me to do!_

_- Obsessiosnaremylife_


	2. Home

**2. Home**

He felt his tiredness melt away just that slightly when the elevator pinged at his floor, the doors opening to the amazing sight that was his front door. A tired smile graced his face as he gripped his suitcase handle and stepped out the elevator, dragging it behind him.

Before he became a father he had found out- of-city book tours quite fun and even when Alexis was little he could still find the charm in the book tours, meeting his fans who were just as dedicated to his characters as he was but from the moment Alexis decided to stay home each book tour became just that little bit harder.

Which meant this book tour was absolutely excruciating, being away from his family and only able to communicate to them through Skype and irregular phone calls due to the different time zones which accompanied his Europe book tour.

You could taste the relief waving off the writer as he _finally, _at nearly 2.30 in the morning, slipped the key in the door and pushed it quietly open expecting a quite household.

He smiled again as the sense of being at home sunk in, soaking it all up before a brown haired ball of excitement rushed towards him through the dark.

"_DADDY!"_

Rick laughed as he practically threw his suitcase down and opened his arms to welcome his 5 year old son who leapt into his arms giggling as his old man picked him up and hugged him tightly, his hand supporting his son's head as his fingers entwined in his chocolate hair.

"Oh Benji." Rick whispered holding his son even closer as his son held him ever tighter.

"I missed you _soooooooooooo _much Daddy!" Benjamin –nicknamed Benji by his parents- Castle exclaimed.

"Shhh." Castle shushed his son as he looked over at the couch laminated softly by the one lamp which was on and his son's marvel comics duvet flung over the sofa, the matching pillow pushed on to the floor – presumably in his haste to get to his father. He looked back to see the biggest grin on his son's face, he kissed his forehead quickly before whispering. "We don't want to wake mommy do we?"

Benji shook his head. "I was just so excited to see you Daddy!" He whispered excitedly. "I missed _you so much! _Mommy can't tell stories like you can."

Castle bit his lip to stop the chuckle from escaping; oh he was so going to use that when the right time came. "I'm sure she gave it the best she could Benji." He soothed.

"Could you tell me a story now?" Benji asked hopefully.

"I don't know Benji." Castle ruffled his little boy's hair. "It's _wayyyyyy _past your bedtime."

"_Pleaseeeeeeeeeee._" Benji begged, a carbon copy of Castle's eyes looking up at him, with the puppy dog expression which he had mastered since he was a baby.

"Promise to go to sleep afterwards?" Castle asked as Benji nodded. "Back to your bed or the couch?"

"Couch!" Benji smiled. "We're having a sleepover!"

Castle looked confused before he looked over to see his son's favourite toys strewn all over the floor along with his trusty blue teddy bear Sergeant Snuggles which was dressed as a police officer that his favourite uncles from the precinct had gotten him (under the strict direction of their significant others) when he was born hidden slightly from one of the corners the duvet.

"So I can see." Castle smiled. "Come on, sleepy time."

Benji nodded sleepily almost as if a switch in him had been turned as his father carried him back to the sofa, groaning slightly as he kneeled before the couch to tuck his son back in snug, the duvet coming under the chins of both Benji and Sergeant Snuggles.

"So what story do you want early this morning Benji?" Castle asked even though he knew the answer.

"The usual!"

"The usual." Castle laughed before kissing his son on his forehead. "Coming right up Benji."

The usual for little Ben Castle included a condensed version of how his parents met and the adventures that happened from then on but in a way suitable for a impressionable little boy with a lot more action scenes then there really were... Castle didn't even finish how he met his wife before he looked down to see his little boy zonked out snoring just that little bit lightly.

On any other night, as a true story man Castle would have finished the story to his sleeping child, but his own exhaustion crept into his bones along with the overwhelming urge to see his wife – especially since she was just sleeping a couple of walls away.

Tucking Ben in even more and leaving a loving kiss on his son's forehead Rick ruffled his darling little boy's hair before whispering his love and tip-toeing out of the room towards his office and then his bedroom opening the door slowly to see her there.

She took his breath away, just like she always did. The moonlight peeping through the curtains which weren't drawn all the way to let the air from the slightly opened window seeps through.

The noises of the city that never sleeps, being drowned out for him because of how absorbed he was to hear her soft breaths, the duvet moving up and down slightly in time with her slumbering breaths.

He could have stayed like that forever, watching her sleep if she didn't scare him to death.

"You know Castle staring is still _incredibly _creepy." He could hear the sleepy smile on his face as he chuckled.

"My my detective are you pretending to be asleep?" He asked walking towards her as she shuffled around to look up at him; the moonlight highlighting the joy in her eyes for her husband was home.

"Of course not, how could I pretend to be asleep when you make _so much noise!"_

He fake gasped as she laughed pulling him down on her, their lips connecting passionately as his body covered her fully – the sting of not having this physical intimacy for the past fortnight weighing lifting with every rushed yet loving kissed. They pulled back, both desperate to catch their breaths – foreheads pressed together.

"Did you miss me Kate?" Castle breathed as she let out a sleepy giggle.

"Maybe a little bit." She admitted kissing him again pulling back running a hair through his hair. "Apparently I'm not as good of as storyteller as you are." She smirked.

"I know I heard from a lovely surprise waiting for me." He smiled.

"He wanted to have a sleepover waiting for Daddy." Kate nodded. "I said no at first, because he gets cranky –"

"If he doesn't stick to his routine." Castle nodded.

"But he still wanted to be in the living room for when his Daddy got home." She smiled. "I would have been too but this little one wouldn't let me." She rubbed her inflated stomach as her husband grinned again and scooted down to kiss his unborn child.

"Hey baby." He smiled. "Daddy's home – you're allowed to come out now."

Kate laughed shaking her head. "Still a couple of months until then Rick."

"Fine." Castle pouted. "I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow and see if you're going to be another Castle Jnr or Beckett Jnr." He grinned as his wife rolled her eyes.

"You didn't get to call Ben Rick Jnr you will not be calling this baby Rick Jnr either!"

"Or Kate Jnr if it's a girl!"

"No!" Kate grinned kissing him quickly on the lips. "It's not happening."

He sighed dramatically.

"Nicki?" He asked hopefully. " Oh I know Jameson!"

His wife just glared at him before replying, "NO!"

"You're no fun Beckett!"

"I think you'll find that's Castle – I'm not duty Rick." Kate smiled knowing exactly what that would do to her husband.

"Fighting dirty Mrs. Castle." He sighed before kissing her, a hand on her stomach "Fighting dirty."

"You love it." She countered with a smile, kissing him again.

"Hmm..." He moaned into the kiss. "I love you." He whispered as his wife giggled.

"Not at all cheesy Castle."

"I know!" Castle agreed as his wife laughed again before whispering against his lips. "I love you too – so glad you're home."

He moved so they were both lying facing each other hands entwined. "I'm glad to be home Kate, missed you and Ben so much."

A kick from their unborn child made them laugh.

"I missed you too little Nicki Heat Castle."

A beat past before Castle screeched...

"APPLES!"

* * *

_Thanks to Jenna for the beta!_

_Again tell me what you thought! And if there is any prompts you want me to do don't hesitate to ask! :D_


End file.
